Mute
by Crazybird101
Summary: The story of how Pelageya ended up in Rapture and how she became Ryan's adopted daughter. AU! Pre-Bioshock: Alternative.


**Warning:**

**AU**

**Mild Language**

**OOCNESS**

**Implied child abuse and trauma**

**Translation:**

**Vse v poryadke, malyshka: It's alright, little one**

**Malyutka: Little one**

**Bozhe moy: My god**

**Da: Yes**

**Rebenok: Child**

**lyubov': love**

**I do NOT own Bioshock**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

_Rapture, 1947_

How long has she been sitting there?" Ryan asked as he stared at the monitor.

Sullivan shrugged. "From what one of my boys told me, she arrived sometime yesterday." he said in his New York accent. "She hasn't approached anyone, and no one's approached her. She's received a few stares, but that's it."

Ryan leaned a bit closer to the screen. Squinting his eyes a bit from the white light. The blurry form of a small girl sitting on the steps outside of Andalusian Arms with her legs hugged close to her chest while long, messy hair obscured her eyes.

"What do we do, boss?" Sullivan asked as he folded his arms over his chest and waited for an answer. "Should I send some of my boys to head over and bring her here?"

"No." Ryan replied, looking over to the New Yorker with firm blue eyes. "We'll approach her ourselves."

Sullivan raised his brow up and gave Ryan a nonchalant expression. "_We_?" he asked. Thinking that the Russian man wasn't serious. It wasn't like he had anything against children, he just found it a waste of time for him to come along as well.

"Yes. _We_." Ryan replied as he put on his tan suit jacket. "Remember, Sullivan, who's in charge of this city."

"Of course." the other man sighed before he reached over and grabbed his coat as well before following Ryan out of the security room.

...

The Market area of Rapture was fairly populated. Having only been open ten months prior; the area itself was bustling with life. Most of which were middle to higher-class people. Amongst the population was a small girl, dressed in a tattered blue dress with a hummingbird on the bottom left. Her little mary-jane shoes were slightly dirty and barely gave off any color from the bright lights around her. Through her madded auburn hair she watched the many schools of fish swim by the large glass window that separated everyone from the endless sea.

In the background, the faint glows of blowtorches and partially constructed buildings claimed the landscape amongst the built buildings and skyscrapers. The Kashmir Restaurant having opened its doors to the public last year. Life in Rapture was booming. But for her, it only meant that it would be harder for her to survive.

"There she is up ahead." Sullivan said to Ryan as they got closer to where the girl was been sitting. The slowed their pace and eventually stopped a good distance from her. "What are we going to do now?" Sullivan asked.

"If we approach her too fast, she might get scared and flee." Ryan replied. Twitching slightly at the memories of the orphaned children who wandered the streets of New York day in and out. Often running away in fear from the people who approached them. Judging by her appearance, she might do the same. "We have to approach her slowly and gently."

"Whatever you say, boss." Sullivan replied.

The girl didn't notice the two men approach her until she felt a presence crouch beside her. She slowly moved her head over to her right and saw Ryan crouched down just inches from her. "Eek!" she cried out, scooting away fearfully until she was pressed against the end.

"Easy there, kid!" Sullivan said, "We're not here to hurt you."

The girl only whimpered, ginger-red eyes widening in pure fear before snapping her head away and hiding her face against her knees.

"Sullivan!" Ryan hissed, snapping his head up to the chief of security and giving him a glare.

"What?" Sullivan replied. Not knowing what he did wrong. "I was only trying to help."

Ryan decided to ignore the man and turned his attention back to the girl. A sudden wave of pity falling over him as he stared at the shivering girl. Obviously close to tears. Ryan couldn't help but realize that he saw a bit of himself in her. "_Malyutka_." he spoke gently in his native tongue, though he knew she wouldn't understand what he was saying. "Little one."

_"Look at me you fucking bitch!" _an angry English man's voice boomed in the child's head and she curled herself up tighter.

"She's not budging, Mr. Ryan." Sullivan said.

"Hush!" Ryan snapped, "Patience is the key."

The last thing Sullivan needed was to be told to be patient. He watched with crossed arms and a half-lidded gaze as the slightly older man slowly held out his hand towards the girl.

"_Vse v poryadke, malyshka_." Ryan spoke gently, "I won't hurt you."

The girl turned her head just a crack and her shivering ceased slightly. The man wasn't speaking in a demanding or impatient tone. But in a rather soothing and friendly tone. It was unrecognizable to her, because she's never been spoken to in such a friendly way.

"That's it, _malyutka_, that's it." Ryan coaxed gently.

The girl slowly, hesitantly, un-curled herself and inched a bit closer to the man. Eyeing his hand in silent suspicion, she looked up at both men to make sure there wasn't any deception in their eyes. People have done this before, only to snatch her up and take her back to her parents.

_"You ungrateful girl! Go up to your room and don't come out until we say so! Otherwise you'll face the consequences!" _an English woman's slurred voice screeched in her head and she recoiled back slightly. Whimpering softly.

"Poor girl." Sullivan said as he crouched down as well, "Something must be scaring her."

The girl looked over to Ryan's hand before looking up at Ryan. His normally hard blue eyes were softened to an extant that no one's ever seen him do. His hand was still held out and it didn't look like the kind where it was just waiting to wrap it's cruel fingers around her fragile wrist. Raising her own, tiny hand, she slowly reached over. Stopping briefly to make sure it wasn't a trap before continuing. She gasped softly when she felt his large digits suddenly enclose her small hand as soon as she touched his. Just as she was about to pull away, a new feeling stopped her.

The grip wasn't rough or hard. But soft and careful. She nervously looked over to the man as he walked a bit closer to her before crouching down once more. Her hand still in his own.

"_Bozhe moy_." Ryan murmured when he gently brushed her long hair away, revealing her pale face, "Dear child, what happened to you?"

The girl tensed when he gently ran his thumb against her cold cheek. A small ugly shade of yellow and light green present on it. Sullivan got a bit closer before cupping the girl's cheek to examine the bruise for himself.

"Looks a few days old to say the least." he said.

"Who could've done this to her?" Ryan asked. Feeling his blood boil a bit inside.

"Don't know. Unless our small friend here is willing to say something."

"_Da_." Ryan agreed, "But we must take her to a doctor first." he turned his attention back to the girl and gave her a friendly smile. "_Rebenok_," he said gently, "Will you be so willing as to come with us? I can promise that no harm will come to you as long as you're with us."

The girl gazed into his blue eyes through her ginger-red ones. This man, both of them, have shown nothing but kindness to her so far. Perhaps they aren't who she thinks they are. Certainly they would've not been able to track her this far. Without any second thought, she jumped and wrapped her arms around the man's neck tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Ryan leaned back a bit in surprise. But he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her close as he stood up.

"Well I'll be damned." Sullivan said.

"Sullivan! Language." Ryan reprimanded as he rubbed the girl's back in a soothing manner. Much like his father did when he comforted him. "Send a message to the Medical Pavilion for me. Tell them it's immediate that they have a doctor ready by the time I arrive."

"Right." Sullivan nodded.

...

"Can you say 'ah'?" the female doctor instructed gently. Without a word, the girl silently opened her mouth wide enough for the doctor to inspect it. "Despite being dehydrated and half-starved, she's in good condition as far as I can see." the doctor said afterward. "Her lungs and heart are good. Eyes, ears, and tonsils are in perfect condition."

"Good." Ryan replied from his seat.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do Mr. Ryan?" the doctor asked next.

"No. That would be all, Doctor. Thank you for your time." Ryan replied.

"Any time, sir." the Doctor replied before leaving the room with a clipboard in her arms.

After the visit to the doctor's, Ryan and Sullivan returned to Sullivan's office. There, Sullivan willingly gave up his turkey sandwich lunch for the girl. As she devoured the sandwich in a rather polite manner, both men sat across from her and watched her silently. Sullivan leaned a bit close to Ryan's ear and spoke lowly so that only he could hear.

"What do you plan on doing with the girl?" he asked.

Ryan said nothing for a full minute before replying. "I don't know." he said, "But first we must know the whereabouts of her parents."

"Oh yeah."

Ryan then cleared his throat, getting the girl's attention. "_Malyutka_?" Ryan said gently, "Forgive me, but do you happen to know where your parents are?"

_The stench of alcohol and cigar smoke was present all over her drunken parents bodies as they stood at her doorway. Her father holding an empty bottle in one hand. Obviously taken from the bar._

The girl placed the sandwich back on its plate and hugged both her legs closely. Ryan and Sullivan looked at one another before looking back at the girl.

"Do you know where they are?" Ryan asked again.

The girl shook her head.

"Are they in Rapture?" Sullivan asked.

The girl looked hesitant, but shook her head.

Both men were now a bit surprised. If they weren't in Rapture, how did she end up here? "Where are you from?" Ryan asked.

The girl silently looked over to the large map that hung on the wall. She raised her little hand up and pointed a small finger at the country labeled "England".

"Britain." Sullivan said, "You're from Britain?"

The girl bobbed her head.

Sullivan then leaned a bit forward. A bit like how he did when he interrogated suspects or prisoners back on the surface. "Tell us. How did you get here all by yourself?"

_She watched with terrified eyes as her father snatched the money from the man's hands before stepping aside. She frantically looked over to her mother, who was busy taking in another bottle of booze._

_She barely had time to react when both men viciously grabbed her little arms._

When she didn't give them a reply, Ryan then turned his sights on the small bruise that was present on her cheek. "Who gave you that bruise, _malyutka_?" he asked.

_"Get back here you little bastard!" one of the mobsters yelled as they chased her down the halls of the freezer area._

_Despite the cold, she dashed her way past several confused workers as she made her way out of the Meat Locker. "STOP THAT GIRL!" she heard someone yell behind her. She picked up her pace. Running as far as her little feet could take her until she found herself jumping into a large sphere. Much like the one she came in from. She looked over her shoulder and saw both men getting closer. Using all her strength, she jumped and pulled the lever down. The door slammed closed and the sphere submerged itself in the water just as the men reached it._

_She collapsed on the carpeted floor and placed her little hand on the bruise one of the men had given her when she didn't stop screaming. _

Sullivan sighed and leaned back in her chair. "She ain't replying, Ryan." he said.

Ryan said nothing and appeared to be in deep thought. He looked up at the girl, who looked up at him, and stared into one another's eyes. Each gaze told a story. Ryan's told a story of hardship and fear while the girl's told a story of abuse and neglect. Silence hung in the air of the small room before Sullivan finally broke it.

"Perhaps we should take her back to the surface and-"

"No." Ryan said firmly.

"Sir?"

Ryan said nothing and got up from his seat. From there he then dragged his chair over until he was sitting beside the girl. "_Rebenok_. What is your name?" he asked gently.

_"Clara? Clara! Get your little ass downstairs now!" her father shouted from the living room._

The girl looked away from Ryan and whimpered. Ryan decided not to press the manner any further. "Would you like to stay with me?" he asked. Sullivan nearly fell from his seat and the girl snapped her head back to him.

"M-Mr. Ryan! Are you sure about this?" Sullivan asked hesitantly.

Ryan ignored the man and patiently waited for an answer from the girl. "If you don't want to, I can understand." he said gently, "But I will assure you, if you stay with me, I'll make sure you'll never return to the surface again. No harm will ever come to you. I will give you all the love and generosity I have to offer, _malyutka_."

It was too much to bare. The girl jumped into Ryan's arms and buried her face in his neck. Ryan felt her head bob up and down; her way of saying "yes".

**X.X**

***Dodges an Electro Bolt attack***

**Hey! I'm sorry! I'll get back to Bioshock: Alternative soon! I've been trying new things! **

**This here's a little one-shot about how Ryan found Pelageya in the early days of Rapture. Her parents practically sold her to Fonatine to be a test subject for experiments. NOTHING ELSE. And her original name was Clara. But Ryan re-named her. During her childhood, Ryan and Sullivan were the only people she trusted. She then met and befriended Kyle Fitzpatrick. Then Jack was born. Those are practically the only four people she cares about. **


End file.
